


Dirty Dixons.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [19]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You have a threesome with Daryl and Merle.





	

 

You sat in your cell feeling bored and frustrated. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d gotten laid, it was before the apocalypse, that much you knew. The sexual frustration you felt was ridiculous and your own hand no longer satisfied you. It wouldn’t be so bad if sex on legs wasn’t walking around the prison. Daryl Dixon was the essence of manliness and was certainly your type. You weren’t the closest in the group but you would make small talk every now and again. You knew what he was like though so you knew the chance of having a night of fun with him was unlikely. And to make it worse, his brother Merle was now here. You preferred Daryl to Merle but Merle was still manly and easy on the eye. You knew you could have Merle in a heartbeat, he was always sniffing around you like a dog in heat, but it was too easy. Besides, two Dixon’s should be more fun than one right?

That day was super hot so you had on shorts with a bikini top, you were confident with your body and felt good as you went out to work the fence. Daryl and Merle were stood by the bike in the courtyard, you had to walk past them to get to the fence. You heard a loud whistle as you left the prison.  
“Damn sugartits! Lookin’ finer than usual today!” Merle smirked as he saw you. You looked over at them and noticed even Daryl checking you out, making you smile inwardly.  
“Have fun boys.” You smiled as you walked past, feeling two sets of eyes burn into your ass as you walked away. You worked the fence for about an hour, the heat was unbearable and your skin was glistening from sweat. You wiped you arm across your head and took a quick break. All of a sudden a bottle of water was being held out to you, as you turned you saw it was Daryl who was offering it you.

“Looks like ya need it.” He smirked. You smiled and took it gratefully as you drank it in one go. When you finished you noticed his eyes on your breasts.  
“Like what you see Dixon? “ You asked amused. His eyes snapped up to yours embarrassed that you caught him. You just bit your lip and raised your eyebrows at him.  
“You know where I am if you want some fun.” You smirked as you walked away, leaving Daryl stood there shocked and kind of flushed.  
Later that day you were asked to take some food to Merle in the watch tower. You threw a tank on now it was late, the weather had cooled down slightly. As you reached the top of the tower Merle turned around and smiled when he saw it was you.

“Hey there princess. Come to give Merle some love?” He laughed. You shoved him playfully and shook your head as you passed him the food.  
“Your such a perv Merle.” You chuckled. He put his plate down and walked up to you, backing you against the wall.  
“But ya like it. I can see it in yer eyes.” He smirked. He leant forward and started kissing your neck, making you moan slightly. He stopped to smirk at you that he proved his point.  
“So? Let’s have some fun.” He winked as he grabbed your breast, making you gasp. You pushed him away and he looked at you confused.  
“You’re right, I do want you. But I want your brother too. Come to me with him and then we will have some fun.” You said as you licked your lips and walked away and back down the tower.

About 10 minutes later Daryl went up to see what Merle was doing. Merle looked at him with a weird expression on his face.  
“S’up?” Daryl asked confused. Merle just laughed, still slightly in disbelief at what you told him.  
“Y/n, she wants to fuck us both.” He said with a chuckle. Daryl looked at him with wide eyes.  
“What?! Nah, ya lyin’ man.” Daryl looked at him like he was crazy.  
“I ain’t bro, I came onto her and she told me she wants us both. To come back with ya and then we’ll have some fun.” He smirked.  
“Aint that gonna be….weird?” Daryl asked feeling a little weirded out by it.  
“Ya seriously gonna turn down some sweet pussy on account of ya feelin’ weird with sharin’?”   
Daryl thought about it for a minute, biting his lip. He had wanted you for so long, could he really turn it down?

You were sat in your cell in panties and slightly large top about to go to bed, when you heard a knock outside your cell. You opened the door to see Daryl and a smirking Merle, both eyeing you up at what you were wearing.   
“Need ya help with somethin’” Daryl said.  
“At this time?” You asked confused. Merle just grabbed your arm and started walking. Everyone else seemed to be in bed asleep. You ended up at the now abandoned cafeteria feeling confused. Merle pushed you in and shut the door, as you turned around he grabbed you and kissed you. You kissed back and he pushed you against the wall, yanking your top off and exposing your breasts. He started to suck on them and bite them causing you to moan. You looked over at Daryl and he stood there, as if unsure of what he should do, you could see his bulge and smirked as you caught his eyes. Merle stopped and saw you looking at Daryl.

“C’Mon bro, have some fun.” He smirked as he pushed you over to Daryl. He bit his lip as he looked you up and down and you forcefully kissed him. You undid his belt and pushed his pants down, he wasn’t wearing underwear so his dick sprang free. You got on your knees and took him into your mouth as deep as you could, earning a moan from Daryl. As you found you rhythm you looked over at Merle who keep cheering his brother on and stroking himself. Daryls hand fisted your hair causing you to moan. You could feel how wet you were and started to rub your own clit, moaning as you did. The vibrations of your moans were too much for Daryl and he pulled you up by your hair before he came. He pulled your head to the side to expose your neck as he backed you up to the table. He kissed and bit your neck, causing you to whimper and he grabbed you and sat you on the edge of the table. He pulled your panties off and threw them across the room. Merle came over and passed you a condom, you opened it and put it on Daryls hard member. He slipped into you making you gasp with pleasure as he filled you up completely. One of his hands were on your hip and the other still tangled in your hair so he could control where he wanted you. As his thrusts picked up pace he kissed you hungrily and passionately. He grunted and moaned into the kiss loving the way you felt. He started attacking your neck again, making sure to leave marks.

“Fuck, ya feel so good.” He growled as the grip on you hair tightened, causing you to moan louder. He pulled away and out of you, looking at you with lustful eyes.  
“Get on the floor.” He commanded. You bit your lip, loving his dominance, and did as he said. You got on all fours and he got on his knees behind you. Merle got on his knees in front of you with his dick out and you started to stroke it causing him to moan. You took him into your mouth fully and then Daryl thrust into you, causing you to gasp. His grip on your hips was tight as he pounded you, you met his thrusts by pushing back onto him, making him hiss. The rhythm of being fucked by Daryl set the pace for the blowjob you were giving Merle. One of his hands reached forward and grabbed one of your breasts, rubbing your nipple and pinching it, the other hand was at the back of your head making you take him further until he reached your throat. Merles breathing became ragged and he started to move your head faster until he spilled his juices down your throat whilst he yelled profanities. He sat back and lay on the floor, now satisfied and relaxed.

Daryl flipped you over, now having you to himself. He pinned your arms above your head and you wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling him deeper. He started sucking your neck and you could feel your orgasm coming.   
“Oh fuck, Daryl!” You gasped as your back arched. He pounded even harder as he felt your walls tighten around him as you came. Your legs were shaking and the pleasure overtook you. He growled a few swear words into your ear as he thrust a few more times and then came inside of you. You were both panting as you came down from your high, his forehead resting on yours. He smirked at you and gave you a kiss before he stood up and disposed of the condom. You stood up, legs still wobbly from your orgasm, and started to look for your clothes.

“Well that was fun!” Merle smirked. He smacked your ass before leaving to retreat to his cell. You shook your head smiling as you got dressed. You turned around to see Daryl waiting for you at the door.  
“We should do this again sometime.” You smiled as you walked past him, causing him to have a boyish grin on his face. You both walked back to your cells and you were finally able to sleep feeling satisfied.


End file.
